callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
'' thumb|300px|right|Fly trap, featuring Samantha's voice. '''Samantha Maxis' is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, was killed by a Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Dr. Richtofen locked them both in the room with it. It has been hinted that she is the Demonic Announcer by Richtofen and might also be controlling the Hellhounds. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy bear appears in the Mystery box, a child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it (turning into a Hellhound, in the process). It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear with her when she was killed by the Hellhound and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. She might also now be in control of the Hellhounds as Fluffy was the first created. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Edward Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey bomb is thrown into the furnace. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the Hellhounds/Zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the mystery box and the random locations of the vending machines. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the mystery box in Z-B, the player can see the words "Teddy is a liar", but the T in teddy starts to fade away showing that Eddy is a liar, as in Edward Richtofen. Trivia *If Richtofen gets the Teddy Bear he might say "Samantha? What did I tell you about this?", which could mean she is controlling the box. It might also mean that she has contacted Richtofen between the events of Der Riese and Kino der Toten. *Sometimes when Richtofen kills a hellhound, you may hear him say "Take them back Samantha!" This confirms the fact Samantha is controlling the Hellhounds. *Sometimes when Richtofen picks up a power-up such as Max Ammo, you may hear him say "A gift from Sam? But why!?" * Sometimes if the player uses the teleporters too much, Hellhounds will spawn instead of a power up. Before they spawn, sometimes the player can here a girl's voice sweetly taunt "uh-oh", say "No treat for you!" ''as if scolding a pet or child or angrily ''"Having fun?!" '' * When the Fly Trap is activated it is possible to get Samantha to say two lines at once. Throw a Monkey Bomb into the furnace but dont shoot the one that was already in. The bomb will explode destroying the other Monkey Bomb. She may say "W''ow you found another one!" and "W''hy are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey?! Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY!" at the same time. * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where did that little girl disappeared to," after discovering that the teleporter is capable of time-travel. * In Samantha's room in Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. This supports the connection that she is somehow controlling the fates of the 4 playable characters. related video *In the [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] song "115" it sounds like two sides of Samantha are being sung. The softer voice is the less violent side that wants the survivors to avenge her and stop the zombies. The other side wants them to die, in particular Richtofen. *There are two versions of Samantha's room; regular and demonic. *There might be a chance she is alive, along with her father. In Der Riese only the living can teleport, as the zombies that also interact with the teleporter die. So they could have teleported in time, maybe not the mainframe, but to the future, such as Kino der Toten. *In Samantha's room, you can see four bottles on a small table if you look straight behind you when you teleport there. These bottles are apparently the Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer. *In the Hellhound round with Richtofen, he'll say "What did you do to the poor puppies?" ''possibly meaning Samantha is the one controlling the Hellhounds. He could also be speaking about Dr. Maxis who put Fluffy (Samantha's pregnant dog) into the teleporter. *The song Abracadavre sounds like Samantha's point of view. *If Samantha is not still alive it is possible she will return or is returning. In the song "115" she says (in a demonic voice) "I HAVE RETURNED!" and "BRING ME 1-1-5!" From this it is speculated that she is somehow trying to return and that she is going to use her father's experiments and inventions or the teleporter. *In Ascension, one of the radios has a recording of a Soviet scientist testing a machine when Samantha appears and screams at them, "''Having fun?!" The rest of the radio message has the sounds of the scientists going crazy, and one of the scientists seems to recognize Sam. *Zombies sometimes yell "Sam!" as they lunge at you *Since Dr. Maxis was teleported to Russia during the Hellhound accident it is possible that Samantha, is somehow still alive. *She might possibly be alive beacause in Ascension radio message 2 it says did some one let the child in here. *Dr.Maxis might have survived again due to the fact that the gersch device is like a teleporter and that Dr.Maxis may have teleported to a different station. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Women